1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible structures, and in particular, to collapsible structures which are adapted to hold and contain water, and which may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the assembly to facilitate convenient storage and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible objects have recently become popular with both adults and children. Examples of such collapsible objects are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,812 (Norman), U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,794 (Zheng) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,111 (Zheng) in the form of collapsible structures. These structures can be used as play structures, shelters, tents, and storage structures, among other uses. These structures may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the structures to facilitate convenient storage and use. As such, these structures are being enjoyed by many people in many different applications.
Other examples of collapsible objects include blanket, mat and floating assemblies as illustrated in one or more of U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,283 (Zheng), U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,100 (Le Gette et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,391 (Le Gette et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,344 (Arias). These assemblies can be used as blankets, floor mats, and floating loungers. These blankets, mats and loungers may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the blanket or mat to facilitate convenient storage and use.